Aine Garvey
Aine Garvey is a child actress who is currently playing the role of Stacey Branning and Ryan Malloy's daughter Lily. Aine has been in quite a lot of scenes recently and has been the main portrayer of Lily's storylines. For example, In October 2017, Lily gets annoyed when all the attention is on her brother Arthur and she is being ignored. She then hurts her brother and tells Arthur’s grandmother Carmel that Stacey did it, therefore Carmel calls social services who then investigates Arthur's bruises. However she realises she has made a mistake and phones social services again. At a meal at Stacey's house, social services take Lily and Arthur away from Stacey and her partner Martin Fowler and they are given to Carmel. She allows Stacey to see the kids and feels guilty for taking them away from her. However Lily and Arthur return to Stacey and Martin after Lily admits that she gave Arthur the bruises. Once they found out Lily was hurting Arthur, Stacey said to Martin "What do we tell the Social?- that our daughter's been knocking our son about". Martin and Stacey inform social services who speak to Lily and find out that Lily was upset because everyone was fussing over Arthur and she was being forgotten. Kush reveals to everyone that Carmel called social services and she denies it, but admits it after being interrogated by Stacey. Stacey then collapses and is rushed to hospital. She delivers her baby prematurely due to her having seizures caused by eclampsia. Carmel tries to make it up to Stacey by helping out round the house, but Stacey is still angry at her for trying to take Lily and Arthur away and triggering her seizure which led to Lily and Arthur's sister Hope Fowler being born prematurely. Aine's first appearance was when Lily returns on 13 February 2014, when she answers the door to Stacey's cousin Kat Slater. Lily gets on well with Stacey's new boyfriend Luke Riley, although he thinks that Stacey's real name is "Jenny Smith". Kat let slip about Stacey's true identity to Luke, who throws both Stacey and Lily out of the house. After spending a week back in Albert Square, Stacey and Lily leave to spend time with Stacey's mother and Lily's grandmother, Jean Slater in Brighton. After Stacey confesses to Archie Mitchell's murder (after she killed him because he raped her) and is sentenced to five years imprisonment, Lily is sent to live with Jean in Brighton but she returns with Jean in August, and eventually stays with Stacey's cousin Kat, her partner Alfie and Kat's son Tommy. Jean returns to Brighton when Stacey returns from prison. Lily refuses to spend time with Stacey and seems to be very close with her auntie, Whitney, who is Ryan's younger sister but Lily and Stacey eventually reunite. When Lily asks about her dad, Stacey confronts Whitney about her telling Lily about Ryan without her consent. Stacey bans Whitney from seeing Lily, but later reconsiders when she realizes how much Lily means to Whitney and how close their bond is. Category:Actors